Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter
by BloodyFingersInc
Summary: A book that is GRAW. I filmed me playing the game and then I wrote what everyone said and did. I plan on doing this with alot of other games as well. R


"Our situation is this-" said Jack, leader of the Ghost Recon helicopter specialization team. "Two days ago we lost an RC-12 Spy plane down in Nicaragua. It was carrying Guardrail IX, a multifunction Black Ops communications asset-"

"Yeah, I know," replied Captain Mitchell.

"You knew it happened already?"

"No, not that you-No... I know what 'Guardrail IX' is..."

"Oh, okay, back to the briefing-Yesterday Nicaraguan rebels made contact with a paramilitary group here in Mexico City. We now have SFC Jose Ramirez on the ground. He has confirmed a deal is taking place. You must retrieve the package and get it back to the extraction point. This Blackhawk will be on standby for support and extraction. Be careful. Oh! And here's a video patching in-" Suddenly Jack's square in the upper right hand corner of Mitchell's HUD (heads up display) disappeared, a new one taking it's place except this one contained a blonde haired woman in a black dress holding a microphone, "News cast on Nicaraguan rebels," Captain Mitchell muttered to himself and then the sound came to the video as it began to play.

"The U.S President has joined the Canadian Prime Minister and the Mexican President in Mexico City to sign NASJA the North American joint security agreement, a historic new policy designed to share the policing responsibilities along the border of these three countries, and to hopefully curtail the illegal immigration and movement of drugs, weapons, and terrorists in the hemisphere. As part of this ground-breaking agreement, fifty U.S tanks have been given to the Mexican Army and are on display in Camp Chapultepec in Mexico City."

The woman's box disappeared and gave way to Jack's.

"Grab hold of something! Twenty seconds to LZ!"

Captain Mitchell was dropped in the backstreets of Mexico City, he'd never been here before. The General said it was a new industrial district, just built under the new embassy. Apparently the U.S President was finally trying to make peace with everyone and better everyone's lives. But, the Mexicans thought otherwise. He was here to stop all rebellion and also, save the SFC unit Jose Ramirez, a friend of Mitchell's, who had disappeared deep in the district.

Mitchell wore an all black helmet, almost shaped like a dirt biking mask, strong new age chest guard, standard issue plated Ghost Recon gloves with cut-off index fingers to grip the trigger better. As a primary weapon he wields a fierce Crye MR-C/MGL, an standard Crye MR-C with a "Modular Grenade Launcher." It has 5.56 x 45mm/40mm bullets and delivers a devastating indirect fire via a 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher. As a long-range weapon he has an SR-25. It fires 7.62 x 51mm bullets that act as miniature explosives. It sets on the standard M16 platform and features a heavy barrel for accurate fire and a more potent round. His final weapon, a secondary, most commonly a handgun, is an M9-the standard sidearm for the U.S Military. It has a high magazine capacity holding plenty of 9 x 4.9mm bullets and low recoil.

Mitchell got out of the helicopter and ran to the nearest cover, kneeling behind a newspaper bin. Abruptly, a cross-com square showed up in the upper right-hand corner of Mitchell's HUD, "Hey you," said the man that appeared in the box, "It's Ramirez. I have a positive ID on the players-repeat-Nicaraguans are on site. I now have visual confirmation on the 'package', it looks like they're ready to deal." The cross-com box beheld images to prove what Jose was saying. With this, Ramirez's cross-com closed out and Captain Mitchell began walking down the street, when another cross-com box opened. "Ramirez, I need another look at one of the Mexicans doing the deal; I think I can ID one of 'em," said Jack, talking to Ramirez.

With cross-coms, the entire team could here you and see you, this explaining why Mitchell could here Jack talking to Ramirez.

Jack's box dissolved and Ramirez's once again took it's place, "Video comin' at ya," and with that, a video showed up in the little box in his HUD. The video showed the Mexicans shaking hands and talking, this time zooming in on them. The opposite effect with the boxes took place and Jack's face was sitting in it now, "I think the guy with the phone is Carlos Ontivaros-he's a student of mine at Windsect-this is not good..." faltered Jack, box fading. At this point, Mitchell had already made it down the street and was peeking around the corner, looking for any sign of trouble. Nothing.

Mitchell began walking down the street, approaching a right turn only street when a man strode out from around the corner. Captain Mitchell dove behind a car, "You didn't say there'd be patrol! Damn!"

"Er, whoops? Sorry, but hey, I _did_ say there'd be strong resistance," replied Jack, a grin spreading across his face as the box closed.

"Yeah, whatever..." said Mitchell to himself, aiming his SR-25 at the patrolling rebel's head. _Pow! _The bullet flew at the rebel, giving him no time to react, no time to do much of anything at all, the bullet hit right above the ear and under the brim of his helmet, exploding on contact. He put the SR-25 away and pulled out his MR-C/MGL as he rounded the corner, backing up immediately-Nothing...

He came out of cover and approached an intersection, he looked left and right, but not for cars, for any from of resistance. To the right, all was clear, to the left stood two guards facing away from him. He walked out from behind the car he'd sub-consciously taken cover and fired a round of the MR-C's bullet into the skulls of each guard. "If hadn't of done that than one would've grabbed the mounted machined gun over there, bad news and blood shed from now on I guess..." said Mitchell to himself, looking at what he'd just done. "Momma... Your boy ain't comin' home tonight," muttered Mitchell in a western accent.

He now had two options, alley or main street. Alley.

He took to the back alley, hoping to god that no one was back there-Maybe hoping to god works. He came to a T shaped turn. _Left or right Mitchell_, his conscience taunted. He peek left and automatically recoiled back into the shadows. A man stood around the corner. He peeked again, this time more slowly and cautious. The man was there alright, he was at the mounted machine gun, but, his back was facing Mitchell. "Big mistake buddy," whispered the Captain, and as the man turned Mitchell fired, the bullet catching the rebel above his left eye. He then turned around and started for another right turn. This time, he had no choice but to go the back way...Maybe...

When he peeked around the corner he saw no men, only a road block, a pile of shrapnel and an alleyway. A cross-com message came to life in Mitchell's HUD, "Oh god, he looked right at me, I'm on the move!" It was Ramirez, shortly after this his signal was broken, obliterating his box. The road block kept him on the other side, the pile of debris doing the same, and at the end of the alley was a fire, and also, a ladder. He climbed the ladder, halting when he could just barely see what was on the roof, and then continued up. Standing on the roof, he looked around, seeing no sign of anyone when suddenly, a cross-com message showed up,"Ramirez, what's your CIT wrap," it was Jack, "Ramirez respond. Ramirez!" The screen went black, then Jack was seen again, "Captain, we have lost contact with Ramirez. Proceed to Ghost Team's twenty and then wait for orders." Then, he heard it. The one fatal mistake these two mercenaries made, _walking_. The sound of the footsteps gave away their position, the HUD locking on to their positions and giving readings of how far away they were. He switched to the grenade launcher attachment and fired, the grenade bouncing off the wall into he walkway, ultimately blowing the two bodies apart.

Captain Mitchell then walked to the other side and slid down the ladder. His landing was greeted with Jack in the cross-com box, "Ramirez! Damn it Jose I need a CIT wrap! Ramirez do you read?" After this, Mitchell zoomed in on what he guessed was a sniper with his SR-25, _click_, good bye. The area was crawling with them, he killed a rebel looking up at the sniper killed of late, and then shot a sniper who wasn't even watching in Mitchell's location.

Captain Mitchell then took cover behind a truck, looking at the course ahead. It was a straight shot into another alleyway, why so many alleys? The alley was straight, until a right turn and immediate turn left, making him straight again. At the end of the straight away was a left turn, he sprinted around the corner out onto a deck, littered with debris and crates. Below was Ghost Team's leader, Bravo, and Jack in his Blackhawk.

The cross-com came on and once again, it was Jack, "Cap'n Mitchel be advised, I have new orders from HQ. Marker and Beasley will form Bravo team and provide air support, you will remain in command of Alpha-and hold your position until further orders.

The cross-com again formed in Mitchell's ever lively HUD, "HQ, this is Blackhawk IV, Ghost Team is assembled and good to go."

Mitchell looked at Bravo, the two grinning at eachother. Finally Bravo said, "Sir, I need to sync my NAV-COMs with yours, give me a cover target." Captain Mitchell then gave Bravo the GR signal to move to the specified location, this one being at a fixed gun behind sandbags. "I need to check my SAT COM sir, set a rally point," Mitchell then pointed to a few feet away, the two obviously playing with eachother. He then sent Bravo back to the turret, "In position sir, when it's crazy out there don't forget to give me a heads up if you change the rules of engagement. Okay, system is looking good," finished Bravo, a growing smirk on his face.

Mitchell then gave him the sign to go open fire, making Bravo more alert.

A cross-com message startled them, once again, it was Jack. "Okay you're clear, you've got to an eye in the sky to find Ramirez's position. Repeat; New objective is to use your UAV to locate Ramirez's position. You have UAV support available, awaiting your launch command sir." finished Jack, his box once more dissolving. A blinking red bar on the side of his map signaled a request from the Blackhawk IV. He tapped in, changing the map to a picture of GR Heli Squad's logo. "Go," he commanded.

"UAV is a go," replied Jack.

Then the helicopter locked on to the gates trapping team Alpha.

"Missile out..."


End file.
